


陌生关系

by zobro



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobro/pseuds/zobro
Summary: *  蝴蝶效应 Butterfly EffectA．	罗渽民攻略李帝努，请只看罗渽民视角B．	李帝努攻略罗渽民，请双向视角一起看
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	陌生关系

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自《蝴蝶效应》  
> BGM - 《陌生关系》张远

陌生关系

Cp Jeno x Jaemin

罗渽民有失眠症，自我放弃的那种，一点细微的声响都能给他报复性熬夜的理由，这是他听着舍友的鼾声的第三个通宵夜，手机屏幕上的字有些重影，他起身悄声推门出去，月色透过玻璃窗照在走廊上，扯着他的影子张牙舞爪。校外出租房的房东通知他可以入住，他便踩着拖鞋向外走，值班室的保安在打盹，他翻过门禁，坦荡地走出去，夏末秋初，晚风燥热，他却是冷的，漂浮着的，成为沉睡中的宿舍区里唯一的游魂。他捧着一个小小的蝴蝶标本相框，夜蝶披着银光落在他肩头。

【罗渽民】

罗渽民有失眠症，大四搬回本部宿舍没多久就在外租房，本部宿舍破旧，分房也不像新生时按专业分类，罗渽民虽时常回宿舍拿放物品，还是同舍友们不太相熟，只保持着微信好友关系，连朋友圈都未必开放。

自己住的好处不少，一室一厅，空间足够他翻腾，够他随手散落不少私人物品，也够他带人回来打发无趣的夜晚。他不留人，女孩穿上宽大的牛仔外套，下摆遮住热裤边，露着光滑的大腿压进他腿间，交换一个薄荷烟草味的离别吻，便推开门离去，马丁靴底部的钢钉在瓷砖地上哒哒地响。罗渽民听到女孩笑着打了个招呼，声音比高//潮时还绵软一些，之后的声音便被隔音门挡在外面，大抵是对门的邻居晚归，也不知他们再有什么对话。他不关心。

今天傍晚落初雪，罗渽民套上黑色飞行夹克，显得粉发格外亮眼，他坐在吧台角落，面前的野格杯只剩下半颗冰球，他微醺着眼神游离，焦点停留在射灯底下的妖艳女人抹了高光粉的锁骨上。那女人抹着正红的唇色，与酒保调笑着，在鸡尾酒的吸管上留下凌乱的咬痕和唇印。也许是看得久了，那女人感受到什么，侧头对罗渽民送上一个邀请的微笑。她示意酒保给罗渽民换一杯调酒，便踩着流转的光影坐到罗渽民身边。她凑近了罗渽民才看清她胸口洒满月光碎屑，照亮了四周漂浮的粉尘。她递来的马丁尼也淋着月色，夜蝶的幻影停在杯沿，罗渽民眯着眼睛，他也想化蝶下坠，便如他所愿，眼前月色蔓延，连昏黄的灯光都变得苍白。半梦半醒时他撑着墙壁去放水，坐在马桶上死盯着手机界面，白底黑字都嘲笑他视觉重影，他拇指颤抖，好不容易拨出电话。

李帝努来得匆忙，他仅是脱下消毒大褂，换上差不多款式的黑色风衣。罗渽民电话里求救得恳切又语无伦次，令他无暇去储物室取几件保暖衣物，就夹着冷风和薄雪冲进酒吧厕所，从反锁的隔间里捞出病人。罗渽民像被冲上岸的人鱼那样死搂着李帝努的脖子，他发红的脸埋在李帝努肩窝里，呼吸都滚烫，手劲假凶狠真脱力，整个人不住地往下滑，李帝努只好单手扣紧了他的腰，带他往外走。

罗渽民热得难受，用脸蹭着李帝努的侧颈，企图分得一点冬日的凛冽。先前乘坐的的士还停在路边等待，李帝努把罗渽民塞进后排，自己连带着也被拽进去，尴尬地推开不断凑上来的醉汉，向师傅说明行驶路线。罗渽民头昏得不行，眼前只有漆黑的湖面和耀眼的月光，在李帝努和司机师傅低声对话中捕捉到“医院”，大叫着扒住李帝努的胳膊。他还困在意识的沼泽中，根本不知道自己喊得多大声，只是把李帝努的胳膊当救命稻草一般死拽着，“回家，不去医院”，他自恃冷静地声音闷在一串上升的气泡里，炸在李帝努耳边就成了哭闹。而李帝努同他说了什么，像隔着水障，听不清楚，格外催眠。

【李帝努】

李帝努随导师做了两年的项目，暑假接受了直博邀请，愈加没日没夜地耗在实验室，他在外租房子，从不回宿舍，和舍友只是点头之交；租房也是早出晚归，从没见过邻居。唯有一次他提前回来，遇见对门走出来一位女孩，同他打了个招呼，笑得乖巧，倒不像穿着那样张扬。一面之缘的好意，或点头之交的谢意，他不关心。

某个午夜，他刚结束工作，盯着电脑关机后的黑屏发了一会呆，便接到一个陌生号码的电话，像什么恐怖电影情节。他拇指贴在挂断键上犹豫片刻，细数了一边亲人、导师和甲方，都不可能成为通话拨出者，还没等他低速运转的大脑作出判断，对面先一步挂断。李帝努又停留在实验室里等待片刻，对方果然没再打来，估计是拨错或恶作剧。

气温骤降，他拐去储物柜取了厚围巾和手套，夹着风雪回出租屋，倒头便睡。可能受了风寒，这一觉睡得并不安稳，他感觉自己时醒时梦，时冷时热，手机在震动，他却醒不过来。一觉睡到午后才醒，微信消息和未接电话几乎塞满通知栏。李帝努皱着眉向导师报平安，快速浏览过甲方的反馈意见，然后才打开99+的微信窗口，辅导员私聊同时他回校一趟，宿舍群里热烈讨论着，@ 他的那条已经被定到无数页之前。

“@ 所有人，天啊，罗渽民好像没了。”

在校大学生夜不归宿，尸体被发现在某风俗场所附近的廉租房，法医血检出过量非法致幻剂和少量迷药，尸检表明死前曾发生性关系，性行为和摄入药物的时间相近。据调查死者生前是该店常客，店主表示对为非法药品毫不知情。

**

“罗同学是个什么样的人？你和他关系怎样？”  
“不熟，只见过一面。”

“凌晨零点三分他给你打了最后也是唯一的一次电话，你没接。为什么打给你？你当时在做什么？”  
“我不知情。当时我准备离开实验室，正在检查数据的备份情况，手机静音了所以没接到，监控资料可以证明。”

“之后呢？”  
“我回家了，睡到下午。”

“有朋友或者邻居可以证明吗？”  
“没有，我除了睡觉很少回去，没见过邻居。你们可以查一下小区出入监控。”

“好，非常感谢你的配合，如果需要心理辅导务必和学校联系。”

【罗渽民】

罗渽民醒来的时候，头疼欲裂，他睁眼看到的不是出租房洁白的吊顶，是一堵深褐色的床板，年轻人聊天的声音隔墙传过来，是宿舍。他转过头看向书桌，宿舍里只有他和另一位不相熟的舍友，那位正背对着他打游戏，机械键盘和鼠标的声音细碎而稳定。罗渽民吐出一口浊气，艰难地下床，他盖着自己三个月没用过的被子，感觉蒙了一脸的灰尘。那位游戏陪练刚结束一盘，正转身出去接水，猝不及防地与罗渽民对视。

“醒了啊？”算打招呼，“你醉得不轻。”

罗渽民抱歉地笑笑：“啊，不好意思，麻烦你们了吧？”

“不麻烦，你睡着了没什么动静，要麻烦也是李帝努把你扛到床上，给你留了杯水才走。”游戏陪练打了个哈欠，他昨晚熬了通宵，也算唯一的见证人，“也是稀奇，你们俩居然都是难得回宿舍，居然关系还不错。”

罗渽民面露讶异，他迷迷糊糊有人来接他，却没想到是李帝努，想到昨天那般被下药的反应，知道是添了大麻烦。他找陪练借了手机充电器，边等开机边问李帝努什么时候回宿舍，要当面谢他，却被回答说昨天才是李帝努第一次回宿舍。陪练熬了通宵，困得有些迷糊，叮嘱罗渽民走的时候记得锁门，便爬上床睡去。罗渽民打开手机查看，果然最近的通话记录是李帝努，他忙从漫长的微信列表里找到一个狗狗头像，发去谢意，说要请他吃饭。李帝努好久没回复，罗渽民等到充满百分之二十的电量，轻手轻脚地锁门离开。他还是头疼，脚步虚浮地逃回出租屋，洗了澡又睡不着，从脏衣篓里翻出昨晚的飞行夹克，满是烟酒气息，内衬却染上一点男士香水味。鬼使神差，他把外套翻过来丢在枕头边，终于睡去，直到傍晚被饿醒，才看到李帝努的拒绝。罗渽民便转了三倍的的士费给他，这次回复得蛮快，“不用”，比上一句“不用，你好好休息”还少了五个字加一个逗号。罗渽民自讨没趣，便没了后文。

【李帝努】

李帝努最近是真的忙，项目中后期和投资方意见相左，公司急着要在建估值，忙得头破血流，基本住在实验室，作息颠倒。今天难得回出租屋补觉，匆匆回复了罗渽民后便把手机放在一旁，昏头睡去。深度睡眠转瞬即逝，被刺耳的门铃吵醒才刚过半夜，李帝努痛苦地抱着头藏进被子里，依然不堪其扰。他艰难地伸个懒腰，一巴掌打在脑门上，疼痛感换来一分清醒，连拖鞋都没穿便沉着脾气去开门。门外无人，只有一袋外卖因无人认领而放在地毯上。李帝努没戴眼镜，贴着订单辨认，门牌号是对面，手机尾号有些眼熟，订餐人是“Nana”，也有点眼熟。

睡不饱傻一天，近视患者的眼熟都是模糊的，他烦躁地把外卖向外推，外卖袋子顺着大理石地板滑到两户中间，对面的门开了。这次又是个陌生的女孩，穿着宽松的复古牛仔长裤，上衣紧身又短小，露出一截细腰。她看着李帝努一副推保龄球的样子露出疑惑，“Nana？”李帝努有些尴尬地直起身，“你的外卖，”他解释道。

“喔，谢谢！”那女孩一甩头发，扶着门向后退一步，无视了李帝努打算告别的手势，对着里面喊道，“渽民哥哥，夜宵到了。”

嗯？渽民？手机尾号，还有名为“Nana”的微信名。

李帝努关上门，梦游似的倒回床上，床头柜上充着电的手机亮了一下，随即暗下来，融入漆黑。

【罗渽民】

考试周结束已是春节前一周，宿舍长在群里统计各位的离校时间，顺道提议当晚的庆祝考完和迎接新年的聚餐。罗渽民走出考场便看到消息，他大概扫了一眼似乎都要参加，便笑着应允下来，绿色消息框弹出后一秒，新的白色消息框顶在他下方，“抱歉，我有约，”来自李帝努。

校区离商业区一段距离，聚餐后的年轻人们意犹未尽，不愿早早回去，又拐上有名的酒吧街，凑钱在夜店里开卡座。周六之夜群魔乱舞，巡演的DJ站在高台冷着脸挤压出疯狂的电子音效，频率比心跳更高，重低音撞击鼓膜，催着人血液狂流，太阳穴跳动，呼吸都急促。

罗渽民还穿着卫衣仔裤，一副不谙世事的大学生模样，他染了粉色头发，在蓝紫灯光下显得荧亮。躁动的舍友们按捺不住，在舞池边缘徘徊，或翻出拼酒游戏。罗渽民靠边抱腿坐着，露出亮晶晶的笑容回应来自舞池里的媚眼，交换去几个假微信号，又一脸可惜地拒绝推杯交盏。有位更大胆的女孩牵起他的手就要往舞池中走，罗渽民故作犹豫地看向同伴们，却无人回应，只有那位滴酒不沾的游戏陪练，从网聊世界里抬起头，对他露出一个表示理解的揶揄笑容。

女孩是他们学妹，曾在新校区见过几次，平日里颇为乖巧的模样，换上浓妆亮片后一时有些认不出。罗渽民搂着她的肩移到吧台，随便点了两杯低度数的调酒，等女孩给朋友发去告别的消息。调情的话在脑中构思了一般，罗渽民抬眼注意到他们隔壁那间最贵的卡座里坐了几位，最外面的那人衬衫西裤，素得格格不入。李帝努。

罗渽民眯起眼睛，李帝努对面的男人们年纪更大些，说说笑笑，说着听不到的话，笑也不是真的笑。无趣。他收回目光，对上女孩好奇的目光，连深情都忘了装，只是俯身吻住她涂了闪亮唇彩的唇珠，掐死她更进一步的求知欲。调酒还没上桌，点酒的人已经离场，夜场附近总有几家快捷和士多。

他离开的时候才看到陪练半小时前的消息，问他要不要同车回去。罗渽民回了个抱歉的表情包，对方倒是手速很快地发来挤眼表情，随即告诉他不要担心，已经平安到达，也叮嘱他注意安全。

半夜打车回校极贵，罗渽民不抱希望地点了个专车顺风车双拼套餐，没等到一分钟，还真有人接单。他坐在路边的石柱子上等来黑色卡宴，拉开车门，一股暖气融化了他冻僵的脸，后排内侧坐着他的同行伙伴，正低着头看手机，几乎同时他抬起头迎上罗渽民的目光，路灯昏暗，眼里的讶异格外清晰。

罗渽民刚结束一场不错的性事，又迎头吹冷风，此时整个人都是懒的，他瘫坐偏中间的位置，姿势上矮了李帝努一头，索性就把脑袋靠在李帝努右肩上。李帝努喝了不少，呼吸间都是烈酒的味道，反应变迟缓，只当罗渽民也醉意上头，就任他倚着，换了只手捧着手机专注地看。罗渽民为复习熬了三天，平均睡不到一个小时，此时干脆闭上眼睛装醉，有些熟悉的若有似无的香水味一点点包裹住他，这次更清晰一些，木质香调掺了点果味，和西装革履的稳重外表颇有不搭。然后罗渽民想起来他曾在校园论坛上看过别人偷拍的李帝努，笑的时候眼睛都眯起。

他是被李帝努唤醒的，男人探过身轻轻拍打被烘得温暖的风衣外套，罗渽民晕晕乎乎地挣开半边眼睛，自己竟想着论坛上的照片不知不觉睡去，而李帝努竟然知道自己的出租房地址。李帝努见他醒了，就从另一侧下车。罗渽民下车又被卷进冷风里，脑袋里那点瞌睡虫立刻冻死过去。他跟上李帝努的背影，随他走进电梯间。

甚至连楼层都被提前按好。

罗渽民一回家连衣服都没脱就重重地摔上床，软垫将他托着弹了弹，罗渽民顺势滚一圈，连上充电器，摸出手机来下载应用程序。李帝努是同性恋，罗渽民相当笃定。他刚刚假寐时瞥见李帝努的手机屏幕，按颜色分类，文件夹的角落里藏着社交软件。他迅速注册登录，在附近的人里找到名为“j”的用户，狗狗头像，和李帝努微信头像是同一物种。他想起方才开门时只有他一个人因为震惊而找不到钥匙，李帝努老神在在地闭着眼睛解了密码锁就进门，连道别都没说，他也是假装清醒，进门时还被地毯绊得踉跄一下。

“Jeno，一起吃早饭。”

他因报复的恶作剧得逞而笑起来，憋着声音抖动肩膀，最后埋进被子里笑出声。被子上被衣服蹭过的地方也染上一点香水味，像拥抱留下的余温。

【李帝努】

项目招新助手，几次讨论后选定一位大二的同专业学妹，绩点高，人乖巧，脑子聪明，组织能力不错，长得也漂亮，怎么看都是鲜花跳进沼泽地，美女何必选苦专业。

但好像也没那么乖巧。李帝努陪甲方应酬，及其无聊，豪华卡座位置偏高，他坐在外侧，有机会扫视全场，竟然在舞池里捉到熟悉的身影。学妹换了发型，露出背上的蝴蝶翅膀纹身，靠在一位陌生男人身边，随着鼓点扭动身体。怪专业，搞研究太苦了。

李帝努有些想笑，拿酒杯挡住翘起的嘴角却挡不住笑眼，甲方里职位较低的那位不比李帝努大几岁，向他举杯：“学弟，这么开心？”

李帝努低下杯口与他轻轻碰杯：“是酒好喝。”

他离场的时候舞池里已经没有学妹的身影。他和学妹没有太熟，不合适多此一举地关照对方。李帝努喝了不少酒，勉强拽着清醒的风筝，将甲方送走。导师醉得厉害，用力压着他肩膀找平衡。他送佛送到西，扶着老师坐进车后座，叮嘱代驾以什么路线驾驶。导师的家离商业区有段距离，到达的时候已是后半夜，师母心疼他再难打车，便收拾了客房留他一宿。第二天又回实验室修改实验条件。那学妹比他还早到，穿着洁白的实验服，一脸严肃地给显微镜成像拍照。如此这般折腾一番，等回出租房又是傍晚，李帝努拎着一份外带热粥，想着回去冲个热水澡补觉，电梯门刚开却愣在原地。对门被贴上警用封条，拉着警戒线，有一位警员在楼道里打电话。

**

“罗同学是个什么样的人？你和他关系怎样？”  
“不太熟悉，普通同学，我不知道他住在对面。”

“病史记录他有重度抑郁，平时有发现他的什么异常举动吗？”  
“不清楚，我们平时不见面。”

“那这标本你认识吗？”一张染血的蝴蝶标本的现场照片。  
“不认识。”

“昨晚事发你在哪里，有谁证明？”  
“凌晨两点送老师回家，然后留宿在老师家，代驾订单和师母可以证明。”

“之后呢？“  
“下午到晚上都在学校实验室，实验室里的其他同学可以证明。”

“好，非常感谢你的配合，如果需要心理辅导务必和学校联系。”

【罗渽民】

李帝努的手机闹钟和门铃一同响起，他挂断闹钟，拎着手机去开门。昨晚睡得急，现在才发现未读消息，一同出现的是门外的罗渽民，头发吹得蓬松，刚洗过澡的沐浴露味，拎着两份醒酒的汤饭外带。

罗渽民也没想到李帝努睡到现在，他半抱歉半愉快地笑着，把外卖袋子提到肩膀前方晃了晃表明来意。李帝努让他进厨房，顶着一头乱发又倒回卧室床上，他无聊地锁屏又解锁，等待晨勃退去。

李帝努家的简单得不像人住，客厅只有几个健身器械，餐厅扔了一张空荡荡的白色方桌，餐具装在盒子里还没拆开，使用过的筷子调羹清洗过，成为空旷台面上的唯一摆件。卧室门没关，罗渽民路过时偷看一眼，李帝努已经进卫生间洗漱，卧室也简单，靠墙的床加靠窗的电脑桌，全套豪华电竞设备才看出来一些现实感。

这顿饭吃得尴尬，价格却不便宜，罗渽民本意是答谢太早以前那次酒后救助，因为过去太久，好像感谢的话早就说完。他尝试过聊天，交换了专业信息这种论坛上早有的信息。李帝努比论坛上描述的还要无趣，他似乎对罗渽民的大叔笑话很感兴趣，但也仅是眯起眼的大合照专用微笑，罗渽民乏了，渐渐无话。捱过漫长的沉默，李帝努起来收拾碗筷，罗渽民与他告别，带走垃圾。

寒假比想象中漫长又短暂，罗渽民提前回校，拖着行李箱等电梯的时候遇到下楼取快递的李帝努，过了一个互不打扰的假期，他们并没有更熟也不会更不熟，李帝努有些惊讶于罗渽民这么早回来，对他展示了一下手机界面。“拌饭，要一起点吗？”

独居都市人最无奈的生活成本之，外卖两人份起送。

又一次是罗渽民懒得做饭，犹豫是否要下单两份炒年糕，突然想起对面，便问李帝努要不要拼单。李帝努刚从器械上直起身，回消息挺快。于是两人份的炒年糕被送到罗渽民门外，他取走一份，吃完继续肝论文。李帝努洗澡出来，开门拎走另一份，再微信转钱给他，表示收到了。

凡事开始了就习惯得快，两人都是周末的晚餐虚无主义，倒因为这个变得规律起来，次数多了后交流也像对暗号，想吃饭的一方发出“？”，回复“。”是在家，“x”是不在家，接着会发来订单截图，有时候也懒得发，门铃响起来两边都听得到，一起开门就打个招呼，不见面也没事，晚取的一方转账以示取餐，偶尔加一句评论，味道不如上次那家好，或者下次不要香菜。

结束了论文堆积的死亡月，罗渽民难得不做图书馆守夜人，请指导论文的师姐简单吃一顿，到家才八点多，想着工作日的夜场毫无乐趣，点了计生用品外卖后懒在沙发上翻找满列表的一夜情人。可能他为学业禁欲太久，妹妹们改名换头像，虚拟世界面目全非，最近联系人里除了导师和同学，竟只有李帝努。

“？”  
“。”  
“[图片]”  
“。”

……妈的。罗渽民盯着第二个句号良久，它和每一个句号一样圆润，却又好像尖锐一些，扭曲地长出魔鬼的角和毒蝶的翅膀，再缩回成一个普通的句号。太久没睡觉了，他丢下手机，洗过澡，站在镜子前审视自己，热水烘得他发晕，之前染彩的头发已经被剪掉，长出柔软自然的黑发，沾湿后贴在脸侧，更显得苍白，镜子里的人积着厚重的黑眼圈，戴上帽子就是现世阴间使者。门铃声打断他的精神漫游，索性裹着浴袍直接去收外卖。

外卖确实是那个外卖，外卖员却不是哪个外卖员。李帝努提着黑色袋子站在门口，像他上次那样吊在肩膀前方晃了晃。

“Jeno？什么事？”令人信服的疑惑表情。  
对方另一手展示微信聊天界面。  
“啊……不好意思，我发错人了。”纯良正直的灿烂笑容。  
对方收起手机，提着塑料袋的那只手伸到两人中间。  
“真的抱歉，你吃饭了吗？要不我帮你点一份。”罗渽民收起笑容，偏过头，对着李帝努身后紧闭的门抬了抬下巴，他发尖挂着水，因甩动落在侧颈，顺着颈线滑下。

李帝努垂下手臂，另一手接住下坠的水滴，抹到浴袍领口，力道却不小，拽着罗渽民前倾。“渽民，”他冷着脸装生气，声音隐隐有笑意，“我刚刚超级丢脸。”

倒在床上的时候，罗渽民又闻到了熟悉的柏木香调，比那件被踢下床的外套好闻得多。李帝努好闷骚一男的啊，他想，怎么在家也要喷香水。

李帝努穿着松紧带的家居裤，脱得轻松，罗渽民更方便，浴袍里干脆是空的。

“不对呀，”罗渽民推了推李帝努，“我在上面。”  
“你行吗？”分明是看不起的语气。

男人不可以不行，罗渽民引导他一个绵长的吻，这次接吻同女孩子不太相同，女生的唇是松软的，即使染上烟草味也带着甜，粉舌会羞涩地缩起，要缓缓安抚；李帝努的唇更紧实，口腔的温度也高一些，虽是城门大开任他攻占的姿态，舌尖却托着他磨蹭上颚，撩拨他舌下的软肉。

罗渽民摸上男人的性器，轻拢慢捻，从囊袋到铃口，暗自比了一下，型号不相上下。他懂得如何取悦自己，自然熟练取悦对方。男人的时间比他预期稍微长了一些，他换过一次手，最后虎口都有些僵硬，终于逼出热流，废掉一个套。

“我行吗？”罗渽民挑眉问他，李帝努不回话，他先前游走在罗渽民胸口，将两颗舔弄得湿润又鼓胀，轻轻摩擦就一阵瘙痒，他掌心沿腰线下滑，亲吻落在对方大腿内侧，吮吸出一小片红印。

视觉冲击多过体验，他只觉得热流下涌，指尖插入李帝努头发里揉了一把：“别用嘴。”李帝努依言亲舔着对方小腹，用手唤他兴奋。情潮随着反复撸动迭代，微弱的电流从每一个接触点向身体各处蔓延，让皮肤也粉红起来。

好像一只煮熟的虾。罗渽民绷直了腰，在对方的掌心里射出来。有点快，有点丢脸，他和别人上床从没这么弱过。他爬起来摘了套，抽了纸擦擦手，又把纸盒递给李帝努。

李帝努却没接，他弯腰捡起地上塑料袋里的KY。“你还知道买这个？”  
“我又不是没和男的做过。”罗渽民倒回床上，他还没从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，“别了，我完事了。”

李帝努压着他，乱糟糟的头发蹭了蹭他下颚，又亲了亲他颈窝。“我还没有。”  
“那你自己动。”罗渽民是大爷。

冰凉的KY流进他体内的时候，罗渽民愤怒地踹了一脚，被李帝努接住，搂到肩上。他动作很快，滑入一指，轻柔地转着圈深入，稍重地摁压过内壁。

“别乱来，你会受伤。”李帝努吻住他。和罗渽民完全不同的风格，李帝努的吻很强势，甚至有些凶狠，他咬着罗渽民乱动的舌头逼他退回去，自己顺势长驱直入。罗渽民嘴里柔软，接下李帝努的每一次碾压，不自觉地退让。

“背入吧，”罗渽民嗓子发哑，“别让我看自己被男人操。”他这么说着，被进入时还是忍不住发抖，他总是松松地搂着女生的腰起伏，美名其曰留一些情欲的空间，此刻却希望能被紧抱，他像风暴中心的孤舟，几乎要被高浪推入海底。他抬高下巴，渴望溺毙前再贪留一点氧气。敏感点被顶弄的感觉太微妙，呻吟声都破碎。沉睡在海底也不错，他想着。大海宽容又无情，他会成为一条肉粉色的鱼，或者一只等待钙化的珊瑚虫，他被海洋养育，也要被海浪拍碎。他回到海底，就像生命回归母体，时间用尘埃埋葬他，让他听见来自地心的摇篮曲。而李帝努读心一般将他翻正，他伏在他身上，一手扶着他失力的腿，另一手牵引他搂住自己。

“我走了，”李帝努收拾好垃圾，拿起床头柜上的药片看了看，“你这药，得严格按医嘱服用。”  
“嗯…”被子里的人梦呓一般，“下次去你那边。”

“我不带人回家。”李帝努揉了揉罗渽民因不满而皱起的眉头，“你想来就来吧。”

**

“最近有认真吃药吗？”  
“有吧。”  
“哦？有人监督你？”  
“哈哈，骗不过您。”

【李帝努】

电话会议总结的时候已经过了饭点，电脑上方弹出消息通知时，他还在屏幕共享，不便点开，就着极简回复窗口回了一个句号，紧接着又传来新的消息：“Nana：[图片]”

李帝努紧张地看了一眼导师和甲方的视频窗口，好在都没露出不耐烦的表情，似乎也因为漫长的会议快要结束而懒散。他再次简单回复句号，他和罗渽民多次拼单，已经相当熟悉和信赖对方的口味。门铃响起时会议刚结束，李帝努伸了个懒腰，慢吞吞地走到门口，对面的门铃响了挺久都没人回应，于是他打开门和外卖员打个招呼：“给我吧，辛苦了。”

“不是您的订单…”  
“Nana的外卖对吧？”李帝努暗自吐槽这个化名太肉麻，他点开聊天记录图片，没等加载就展示给对方，“没事，我们一起的。”

外卖员露出震惊又犹豫的表情，还是把塑料袋挂在对门把手上，离开了。

李帝努无奈地换鞋去取，看清外卖物品后急尴尬地转头，外卖员站在电梯里低着头非礼勿视，电梯门缓缓关闭。他查看聊天记录，几乎气笑。

这份冒犯他在罗渽民身上全数收回。事后罗渽民陷在藏青色的被子里，向上伸直满是伤痕的左臂，五指微张，想拢住上空的白色灯光。“Jeno，”他说，“做长期炮友吗？”

“不要，”李帝努穿好衣服，俯视着罗渽民膝盖上一点磨红的皮肤，“你技术太烂。”  
“嘁，你更不咋样，”罗渽民干脆闭上眼不看顶灯，哑着嗓子，“赶紧滚吧，漂亮妹妹来找我了。”

李帝努收拾了地上垃圾，用过的套和纸巾，还有一板吃过的奈法唑酮。他想说些什么，又顾虑颇多地沉默。

“喂，”受伤的人替他解围，“你用什么香水啊，挺好闻的。”  
“喜欢就送你。”  
“不要，”以牙还牙，睚眦必报，“不吃嗟来之食。”

错轨列车在下一个岔口回归正道，李帝努没好奇他一手臂的割伤，也没过问那一板奈法唑酮有没有被遵医嘱服用，他们还是不太见面的普通邻居，偶尔拼单的陌生关系。也有一些不同，气温转暖，李帝努对食物的兴趣变浓厚，最近经常是他找了新的餐馆问罗渽民，蔬菜和蛋白质变多，脂肪和碳水减少。但罗渽民忙起来，他回复“x”的频率过高，与李帝努见面更少，偶尔李帝努同陌生女孩搭电梯到同一层，背对着进入不同房间，更多时候李帝努回来只看到对门口的垃圾袋，不禁怀疑罗渽民是总不回来，还是总不出门。

李帝努终于收到正式的博士邀请文件是在生日那天，双喜临门，实验室的其他人瞒着他举办小小的生日庆典，同专业里玩得好的同学也来了，他们在休息室挂满气球，点上四根蜡烛，围着李帝努唱生日歌，李帝努许愿的时候想到了罗渽民，他看起来是喜欢吃蛋糕的。生日会结束后他找到学妹，他们因为游戏相熟，学妹看着乖巧，打ADC位相当血腥。

“帮我挑个蛋糕吧。”  
“带回去给女朋友？”学妹开玩笑，知道他在外租房。  
“不是，邻居，请我吃过饭。”李帝努看着店员用透明塑料纸包装好堆着草莓的红丝绒蛋糕。  
“学长啊，对喜欢的人要主动，”学妹语重心长，“你不抓紧，人就跑啦。”  
“小孩子瞎操心。”李帝努刷卡结账，用卡背轻敲学妹发带上蓬松的蝴蝶结。学妹与他道别回宿舍区，她今天穿了件露肩上衣，转身能看到肩胛，整片光洁白皙。

“？”  
罗渽民没回复，他干脆拨去电话，很快接听。

“渽民，晚上回来吗，今天我生日。”  
“喔！祝你生日快乐，项目顺利~”罗渽民的声音通过电波传来，柔弱得不真切，“可是我晚上有事要出门，Jeno不好意思…你有吃蛋糕吗？”  
“没事，”李帝努停在出租屋楼下的路边，心不在焉地转动手上的蛋糕袋子，他看到罗渽民低着头，还没走出大门又转身回去，“吃过了，今天中午实验室的朋友们给庆祝的。”  
“那太好了，”罗渽民带着敷衍的笑，连气音都让李帝努感到熟悉的不适，“真的不好意思呀，今晚我真的推不掉。”  
“没事的，带礼物回来吧。”李帝努躲在树后面。  
“当然啦，我们帅气的Jeno学长的生日礼物一定要最好的。”罗渽民急匆匆地走出来，因为跑动，讲话时的喘息声更重一些。

“谢啦，”李帝努注视着他观关上计程车的门，“少喝点，像上次装醉那样早点回来吧。”  
罗渽民短暂地失语，立刻装作信号不好地掩饰着：“知道了，拜拜啦，Jeno生日快乐喔！”

李帝努乘电梯到楼层，罗渽民门口的垃圾袋已经被清理，而他房门口的地毯上立着一个素色相框，背面匆忙草书着一句“Jeno生日快乐”。

正面是蝴蝶标本。

他的蛋糕落在地上，红色的柔软的糕体碎开，染红了透明胶袋。

**

“罗同学是个什么样的人？你和他关系怎样？”  
“学习认真，性格开朗。我们是邻居，不常见面。”

“病史记录他有重度抑郁，你知道吗？”  
“不清楚。”

“事发之前你曾报警称他要跳海自杀，请问你如何知道的？”  
“我不知道，”受询者低下头，“我很害怕。”

“抱歉，没能救下你朋友。非常感谢你的配合，如果需要心理辅导务必和学校联系。”

【罗渽民】

罗渽民在飞机上做了场颇为真实的梦，惊醒时飞机正落地，他浑身是冷汗。

梦里他一个人在雪里走了很久的夜路才回到出租屋。屋里备好了热水，足够他整个人沉进水里，只露出疲惫的眼睛。热水泡胀了皮肤，泡软了骨头，泡得他手臂上的疤痕也复活过来，伤口里长出血红色的蝴蝶，绕着他的身体飞舞，很舒服，不痛苦。蝴蝶标本立在浴缸旁，轻轻舞动翅膀，从相框里飞出来，落在他肩头。粉色头发沾热水，顺承地捧着他脸颊。池水像镜子，柔和了他的棱角，滋润过他干裂的嘴角。终于好困啊，他想，快睡吧，抱膝躺下吧，海水温柔，像回到妈妈的子宫里，像回到最初的混沌里，安安稳稳地睡着吧。他却没能睡下，浴水冷得太快，积雪塞在肋骨间啃食他的体温，他倚在惨白的路灯下发抖，黑色的轿车高速驾驶，车轮碾过积雪，融出一点水渍，又再次冻死在寒天里。

他忍着反胃感下飞机，在托运架上找到行李，扶着胃慢慢往外走，在接机口被拦下，是李帝努。

“你怎么来了？”他看到李帝努指尖的车钥匙，“你居然会开车？”

李帝努接过他的箱子走在前面，“不接你的话，”他说，“你是要打不到车走很远的路，还是打到车也找不到路？”

罗渽民没回话，低着头踩着李帝努的影子走，他的胃还是不舒服，沉默使空气也黏稠，堵着他呼吸道也跟着不舒服。

仿佛也不耐于黏着的沉默，影子停下来。罗渽民被拢进一个干燥的怀抱里，熟悉的香水味遮住他的脸。

“没事了。”他听见他说，“我来接你了。”

FIN


End file.
